This specification relates to accessing media content. Media content can include, for example, image content, video content, and audio content, to name a few examples. A device can be used to generate media content. For example, a digital camera, such as a digital camera included in a mobile device, can capture image content or video content. Generated media content can often be stored on the device used to generate the media content. For example, for some devices, generated media content can be stored as a file on the device. Some devices allow a user to provide a custom name for a media content file.